1. Field
The following relates to sanitizing surgical instruments, and more particularly to sanitizing surgical cutting tools. More specifically, the invention relates to a sanitizer for burs, such as those used during a stapedotomy and other surgical procedures. However, the sanitizing device disclosed herein can be easily adapted to use with other types of instruments such as orthopedic reamers and endoscopic shavers.
2. State of the Art
A high-speed cutting tool, such as a bur is used to drill into bone, such as the stapes or cochlea. After using the cutting tool, the tool can be cleaned for reuse or can be disposed. For reusable tools, due to tight tolerances within some cutting tool assemblies, debris and fluid from a surgical procedure may be located in hard to clean areas of the cutting tool assemblies rendering the tools difficult to clean for reuse. Such areas of the cutting tool, even if they can be reached for cleaning, may not be readily cleaned using systems available in a surgical theater within a reasonable amount of time.